The Unkown
by CollosalLord
Summary: After successfully taking back wall maria and the 1-year time skip happens. A mysterious teenage boy appears and tells the gang of the mistakes that will come in the future. Join them on a journey to find out how the course of history will change
1. Chapter 1

"Will we… finally, be free?" Eren asked has he points his finger to the glimmering ocean. Suddenly a tall figure walks over to them wearing the scout's jacket and a plain black coloured t-shirt underneath. "Who the hell are you" The teenager does not respond but pulls out a license it says his name but he covers what he does in the bio. "Oi, didn't you hear me who the hell are you!" Eren goes in for a punch but he immediately catches Eren's fist the teenager finally speaks up. "My name is Lachy Hardcastle and i am here to undo the horrible future that awaits. "Huh, what do you mean "horrible future" so far all i can see in the future is humanity thriving!" "Eren listen to him he seems like he is serious and knows his stuff his license doesn't look familiar to me" Armin replies in a snap. He creates an energy ball that is a mirror to the future. "Er-" Mikasa had tears in her eyes as Eren showed a cut on his hand but this didn't look like Eren to the present Mikasa or to Armin or Eren himself. "That's fake we all know Eren wouldn't say that," Mikasa says in a cold voice. But Lachy ignores her. It then skips to a scene where Eren straight away with no hesitation in his voice sounding cold and he meant it says "Mikasa I've never liked you" he then went on to say that Mikasa's Family (Ackerman side) had genes built to protect elderians in other words she was a slave to Eren. Mikasa was broken in this picture of the future crying stiff and couldn't believe her eyes and ears Armin after listening to this was fed up and shouted: "EREN HOW DARE YOU!" And attempted to punch him but Mikasa slammed him down on the table. Eren seeming disappointed that it was true just shut his eyes and said: "see all you've ever done is live accordingly to what you Ackerman blood has told you to do." Armin sucker punches Eren and after that he starts to beat the shit out of Armin and says "you could never put up a fight against me" blah blah you've read the manga. We now skip to the final battle (WARNING AFTER THIS IT IS PURELY FAN FICTION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) Eren has eaten Zeke in a twist of events he has released the colossal titans but gets ignored as the colossal titans had nothing but annihilation on their mind Eren took majority of them out using the power of the founding titan for them to kill each other and afterwards commanded them to protect Paradis, but died in the process. He had eaten Reiner and Porco he also somehow managed to eat Pieck as well. Leaving only two titan shifters left to eat but he had enough fragments of Ymir fritz's soul to end the curse temporarily it would only last 3 more generations but in saying that it now means that Armin and Annie would be curse free. BACK TO THE PRESENT. "I - is that really the future i don't believe it i would never say that to Mikasa" He looked over to Mikasa who was confused but didn't believe what she saw (obviously duh) Armin was the same no words could describe the stupidity and confusion of the situation. "All this happens if you go alone to Marley Eren… which means when you're ordered to go to Marley Mikasa and Armin will be going with you, along with me." "Why do i need you with me!" He snapped back. "Because it's my job to make sure you don't stuff up fuckwit" Mikasa goes in for a punch and successfully hits Lachy sending him flying "thank you Mikasa," Eren said with gratitude. "Anything for you Eren," she said quietly "what?" she pulls up her scarf as she started blushing " n- nothing". "Alright enough of that lovey-dovey bullshit go have fun at the beach or some shit". (Let's skip 3 chapters to Chapter 94 of the manga where Eren arrives at Marley) "Eren you should cut your hair i liked it better when it was short" Mikasa bluntly said. A few Marleyian people notice the 4 people after Mikasa bluntly shouted out how Eren should have his hair. "It's alright these devils are under my control" Lachy replied to the communist government men in front of them. This angered Eren a lot for one he couldn't react until the plan was set in place and ready to launch and the fact that Eren and Armin are part Eldian as well and they referred to them as devils. All though Mikasa was different as she was part Asian and Ackerman "I- i- is th - that a - a- ACKERMAN?!" One of the men stuttered with fear. They were quote on quote "bred" to protect Eldians (AGAIN WARNING FANFICTION) which they later found out was fake the real reason she protected Eren was because he was the last of her family and the one who saved her. But unlike Eren, Mikasa didn't hold back and knowing that her senpai was angry, she did the job for him and punched them into a building knocking them out cold. Although this only seemed to create more fear around them. Now that they knew an Ackerman was around three eldians yes three Lachy is part elderian and part… (you'll find out soon) they were too scared to go near them or do anything to them, Also they saw how Eren got pissed off from calling the three devils and Mikasa was even more pissed off because they said it to senpai Eren Kun. At this point, Eren had realised the importance of others around him and was more grateful whenever Mikasa saved him or helped him and had also started to notice more signs from her of not just loving someone like a brother but _loving_ _someone as if she wanted to marry him and have kids with him _kind of love. Also, the only visible signs that Eren knew she loved him was the most obvious ones she would pull up her scarf when she blushed and would get a nose bleed _occasionally. _When they finally got to a "safe place" Mikasa immediately grabbed some scissors and moved over to Eren. "Oi, Mikasa what are you doing" "what needs to be done cutting your hair so you don't look like an idiot" she said bluntly. Although she majority of the time was cold everybody always has a feminine side so while she was strong and cold she was gentle and heartwarming. And that feminine side was definitely shining bright when she was cutting Eren's hair she looked cute when she was frustrated cutting it to be just right. But at the end of the day, it was back to the way it was also remembering the nose bleed thing well because she was more attracted to the Eren with shorter hair she got a nose bleed but it wasn't _that _noticeable it still came out her nose just from looking at him. "Shave now Eren" she demanded as he had more hair on his face then he did before. Five minutes later "done" Eren replies in a happy and soft tone. _***NOSEBLEED INTENSIFIES* **_"Ehh, Mikasa? Oi" Eren waved his hand in front of her (ah much better Eren is back to normal. He's back to being _My_ Eren he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute, he looks so cute.) (By the way, whenever these symbols come up ( ) it means that when there speaking it's in their heads or I the narrator talks**. **BACK TO THE STORY). She was drooling out of her mouth which was also wide open. You could definitely tell that she was stuck in a train of thought of lust and love she was flushed, bleeding out of her nose and was sweaty. It took her a good 2 minutes to finally come to her senses, it was quite awkward between the _three _after that "Oh my god" Lachy sigh's underneath his breath along with a good ol' facepalm "I'm starting to think hiding in here was a bad idea" Lachy sighed. "I agree" Eren replied. Armin just stood there questioning life along with Lachy and Mikasa? Well uhh, let's just say she's not exactly… Conscious, is that the right word? Well, she kinda forgot that ya know the person making her go crazy in her head was in front of her and she was a bit embarrassed ya know JUST A _BIT. _The only time she let her feelings slip was when she thought it was all over when Eren used his coordinate ability to save everyone well not everyone.

Armin and Lachy look outside and assure the two *ahem* love birds that it's clear they both nodded at each other with a weird look on each other's faces. "The plan is simple we wait for the right moment to strike and then -" "Yes yes okay we get it Lachy you told us 5 times" Blah blah you know the rest. "WHAT'S UP FUCKERS" The three titan shifters yell as they transform into their respective titan's but Lachy was different.. He transformed into the Armoured Titan and they knew that Reiner was still alive because they had recently seen him, they had used Lachy to get answers out of Reiner, of course, it took a lot of strength to hold the hesitation not to punch Reiner in the face. Anyways the three titan buddies had a good ol' time bashing around killing some evil supremacists and racists and then when Mikasa was supposed to cut the war hammer titan's nape, Eren saw her um _**Masturbating **_to his titan. "Oh my god, i did not need to see that," he thought to himself. You see she didn't really understand the titan shifters and that you know they are conscious and still can see in incredible detail like the human eye, in fact, can see better than the human eye. After *_ahem* _finishing the job Mikasa slices open the nape of the war hammer titan while the war hammer titan was distracted by the punches and kicks from Eren and Lachy. This was when Lachy would change history "EREN, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT EAT THE WAR HAMMER TITAN KILL HER INSTEAD" He shouted after pulling himself out of the armoured titan. Eren trusting his friend stomps her to death and they go on continuing the rampage until the whole place was wiped out "Eren, Armin and Mikasa?... how long has it been? 4 years?" … **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren... Armin, Mikasa how long has it been 4 years why haven't you come back idiots" Levi shouted at the three. "Oh and Lachy's also here...hi" "sup" Lachy snaps after Levi didn't acknowledge him. "Anyways you four are coming back you have no choice" Levi brings up out of nowhere. "Sorry bro we ain't going we still gotta solve shit within Marley, also Eren and the rest of us declared war against them (fucking idiots) Levi thought "Your gonna go or ill make you go" "do you want Armin to transform and blow you away?" Lachy again snaps "no… but-" Levi was cut off by Mikasa saying this " that won't be necessary I'll kill you before you kill anyone of us.. Especially Eren" (Forgot that bitch was crazy about Eren, wonder if their dating now) "Well uhh if you will excuse us we need to finish the job with the jaws titan" Lachy said in obnoxious prick of a voice.

Turns out Porco ate the Warhammer titan and had fled by the time they were ready to fight, as what had happened with the war hammer titan, Ms Tybur had crystalised herself for a while but was still badly wounded. "Whelp, I know why we didn't kill two birds with one stone" "Whatever" Levi snaps "Eren are you okay you seem tired and a bit wounded" Mikasa asks concerned "It's ok Mikasa, I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me all the ti-" Eren basically collapsed in Mikasa's lap, she was as red as a tomato but was also laughing and smiling at the passed out Eren and kissed him on the forehead lightly. "Mikasa when are you ever gonna confess to him." all three of them said.

"When i want too" she replied. "And _when _exactly _is_ when you want too?" "shut up smartass" she snaps back at Lachy. When they finally reached their safe place she picks up Eren in her arms and puts him in Bed. Lachy walks along while whistling looking at the two and suddenly on purpose pushes her onto the bed with Eren. "I believe it is time, Mikasa," he says in a smug voice. And one last time she says with a happy tone "You smart-ass" Ehh maybe not the last time if we're being real.

Eren groans from the weight put on the bed. She feels like touching him or hugging him or even kissing him but doesn't know if she should. She then hears a chuckle from Eren "Have you been awake this whole time!" "Not the whole time" Eren chuckled back "But it's enough time for me to realise that you want this to happen." He reaches out to her face and pulls it near his and kisses her.

Mikasa was in shock but immediately started kissing back when Eren started pulling away indicating that yes she's wanted this to happen since the day she met him, and yes she wants this to continue until time ends. They had a long passionate kiss until they left each other for air. While they were both sad it had ended they were happy to see each other's face again. "So I was right?" "You already know the answer to that question," she replied with a wide smile and went in for another kiss and low and behold it was accepted but instead when Eren touched her lips she went from wanting a quick kiss to wanting that passionate kiss again and so did Eren. This was heaven for Mikasa, along with Eren he is enjoying Mikasa kissing him but for Mikasa, this was amazing this is all she had ever wanted just to be alone with Eren kissing her and uh something else but she realised that would have to come a little later down the line even though she desperately wanted to do it.

If you're catching onto it yes she wants to have children with Eren. Ruining the moment uncle Levi slams open the door open and says "We're going back to paradise pack your shit rabbits". "Whelp, guess we have to start packing," Mikasa says in a disappointed tone not because she has to leave Marley she is excited to leave Marley, no it's the fact that she had to stop kissing Eren. "Hey, we don't have to stop you know we can continue". "But you heard him he said pack your shit, we're going" "well we can pack it up then we can continue cant we?" Eren replied.

After finishing packing up you know what happened except it was a lot more intimate. Mikasa made the first move instantly jumping onto Eren making out with him, Eren's tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth and she accepted as their tongue's battled for superiority and to her surprise, Eren came out victorious. And out of nowhere "Hey sex addicts were leaving tomorrow at dawn" and Levi shut the door. The two shrugged it off and continued from where they started. TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Next chapter may be a lemon chapter I don't know but it depends. I do not own any of these characters besides Lachy, he is a fictional character that i added into the aot world. Also, any critical feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
